The following invention relates to a tape drive apparatus, and in particular, to such an apparatus which is especially adapted for use in a telephone answering device and like equipment, where shifting among the various tape drive modes may be accomplished by remote control.
In a conventional telephone answering device, two different recording tapes may be used. One of these is referred to generally as an announcement tape, and the other as a message tape. The announcement tape is usually a short tape on which the owner of the answering device records a message which he wishes to have played out to a calling party. The message tape is generally a considerably longer tape onto which a calling party is invited to record a message. Typically, each of the tapes is supported between a pair of spools mounted on a main deck, with movement of a tape being produced by engagement of a rotary-driven spindle with an appropriate tape spool.
In the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,269, there is disclosed a tape drive shifting apparatus designed for use with tape recording apparatus generally of the above-described type. The apparatus disclosed therein includes a pair of drive spindles mounted on a subdeck for shifting therewith relative to a main deck. Movement of the subdeck is so constrained that translation of the subdeck to carry one of the drive spindles into a position effecting rapid movement (forward and reverse) of the message tape, produces a simultaneous pivoting of the subdeck, carrying the other drive spindle away from a position effecting forward movement of the same tape.
In the present invention, there is disclosed a novel tape drive shifting apparatus for use with a telephone answering service tape recorder of the type described above. The apparatus includes a drive spindle which is mounted on a horizontally shiftable subdeck for movement therewith into and out of positions effecting forward movement of the announcement and the message tape. The subdeck mounting this spindle is biased toward a nominal position in which the spindle effects forward movement of the message tape. Two other spindles are mounted on a second subdeck for movement therewith from neutral positions toward different positions, respectively, effecting rapid-forward and rapid-rewind tape movement of the message tape. A pivot arm operatively interposed between the two subdecks causes the first subdeck to shift away from its nominal position upon shifting of the second subdeck to place either of the second-mentioned spindles in a position causing rapid movement of the same tape.
As will become apparent, the present invention offers a number of unique advantages not heretofore available in apparatus of the type generally outlined.
One important object of the present invention is to provide a novel tape drive shifting apparatus designed for remote controlled shifting among positions effecting forward, rapid-forward, and rapid-rewind movement of a length of recording tape.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus in which a first drive mechanism effecting driving movement of a length of recording tape, and a second drive mechanism effecting rapid-forward and rapid-rewind movement of the same tape, are movable relative to one another.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus which is relatively simple in construction and operation.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus permitting a greater design flexibility than has been afforded by prior art tape shifting devices.